۩ Mistaken Game ۩
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Los pequeños e inocentes errores de la vida a veces nos pueden llevar a resultados completamente insospechados. [Yaoi, oneshot, lemon] KaixRei. Dedicado a KAEI KON.


_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

******КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ **cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Mistaken Game_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, oneshot, lemon ¡Oh, si! un lemon, hacia tanto que no escribía uno xD

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: A la hermosa de Kaei Kon ¡Por ella hago esto! Niña, no sabes en que lió me metiste al hacerme escribir esto ñ.ñ ¡Pero estuvo bien! Jajajajaja que lo disfrutes, todo para ti... esto es por hacerte pensar en tramas en menos de cinco minutos y molestarte después pidiendo tu ayuda.

∞ **Advertencia**: .¡Oh! que hermoso se siente hacer una advertencia después de tanto tiempo XD (chales, me paso, neto que si) como sea, el fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si no te agrada el genero o no tienes la edad para leerlo ¡Pues no lo leas! Solo salte de aquí. Porque después yo no atiendo quejas cuando ya he advertido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_MiStAkEn GaMe_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Era aburrido.

Era aburrido y mortal no tener nada que hacer durante esas vacaciones ¡Agonizaba! Sus compañeros de equipo estaban muy ocupados siquiera como para prestarle un poco de atención, y ya había hecho por si mismo un montón de cosas. Hasta había encontrado unas cartas y se había puesto a jugar un maravilloso solitario, donde por cierto ¡Había perdido! De acuerdo, eso ya era raro y desesperante.

Takao andaba muy ocupado por ahí, entusiasmado porque Hitoshi y su padre querían llevarlo a su primera excavación. Max no se despegaba de sus padres ya que Judy estaba de visita y no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de estar con su preciada madre. Kyouju estaba metido en unas actualizaciones que había hecho, ya se que había comprado una nueva laptop e intentaba dejarla exactamente igual que la anterior y eso realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Kai, bueno, Kai era Kai y estuviese haciendo lo que estuviese haciendo, seguramente era mejor que estarlo acompañando a el... ¡Pero que sacrilegio!

Eso era el colmo... el ruso maldito y cínico era su novio ¡Y lo dejaba botado como si no valiera nada! de acuerdo que habían empezado de manera atropellada, y que su relación distaba mucho de ser hermosa, llena de muestras de afecto y esas cosas... pero el realmente quería a Kai y se conformaba con apenas un par de caricias en el cabello y un par de besos. A pesar de todo, aquellos dos meses que llevaban juntos habían sido para atesorarlos.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado en la sala de estancia sobre el suelo, contando las pelusas que lograba divisar en el aire. Que alguien le dijese si había algo más patético que aquello.

"Al menos me lo hubiesen dicho" -se quejo, mientras se dejaba ir hacia atrás y se acostaba en el suelo- "Lo sentimos Rei, pero estas vacaciones estaremos cada quien en lo suyo, deberías de quedarte en tu aldea y no venir a perder el tiempo aquí" -dijo, de manera sarcástica tratando de imitar durante toda a la frase a cada uno de sus compañeros, finalizando con el tono glacial de Kai- "Demonios" -se enderezo, quedando sentado nuevamente-.

Desde hacia un año, habían quedado en eso. En pasar las vacaciones juntos en aquella casa pequeña y confortable que "generosamente" Kai había aportado de la nada. El año pasado ciertamente había sido genial, todos se habían quedado ahí en cada una de las vacaciones y habían hecho un millón de cosas... entre ellas ver películas, jugar Beyblade, tratar de enseñar a Takao a cocinar, salir a pasear, visitar el puente del rió y ver los atardeceres juntos, creado nuevas técnicas para sacar a Kai de quicio (era claro que Rei no había entrado en ellas, al menos no directamente), visitar la casa de los Kinomiya y al abuelo, jugar video juegos...

Jugar video juegos. Rei volteo hacia donde estaba el televisor en un estante, donde abajo en uno de los apartados había una consola de juegos de video. ¡Genial! Ni siquiera estaba Max para jugar, el rubio había dicho que se quedaría a dormir en casa de sus padres... Takao había presentado una excusa similar, y Kenny había dicho que tenia que estar en casa donde estaban todos sus estantes con su información, por lo cual quedarse en la "Casa de Verano" no le era posible, y Kai tenia tres días de solo pasar a verlo y luego irse, con el pretexto de que Voltaire le estaba presionando con quien sabia que cosas ¡Y tres días que tenia Rei de dormir solo! Esto ya no era soportable mas tiempo, si estuviese en casa al menos escucharía las quejas de Mao, practicaría con Rai, escucharía la charla interminable de Kiki que rezaba -"Te admiro mucho Rei"-, y tendría la oportunidad de cocinar para Gao... ¡Al menos estaría haciendo algo útil! Ahí solamente estaba respirando de manera desperdiciada. Y para alguien tan activo como Rei, no tener nada que hacer era mortal.

De nuevo se dejo caer hacia atrás, rogando por una buena batalla de Beyblade.

"Me muero" -se quejo, gruñendo-.

Resoplo después, ladeando la cabeza y mirando el televisor, la idea de ver algún programa parecía horrible. Entonces recordó algo, Max le había comentado una vez sobre unos juegos de video que trataban sobre Beyblade, incluso había uno que era su favorito donde los Bladebreakers (para mi siempre serán los Bladebreakers, los G-no-se-que no me gustan) y otros equipos reconocidos de Beyblade aparecían. Le dijo que era divertido ver los intentos de los creadores del juego por imitarlos.

Se decidió entonces, se puso de pie de un ágil salto, fue hasta su habitación y tomando dinero que guardaba en un cajón, salio pasando por la sala y llegando a la entrada principal, tomando el único juego de llaves que se encontraba en aquel estante que tenía espacio para cuatro más. Al salir se encamino directamente hacia una tienda de video juegos que había visitado con el hiperactivo rubio en el año anterior, esperando que siguiese en el mismo lugar.

Y apenas el había salido y desaparecido por una esquina, Kai avanzo por la opuesta, llegando a la casa y suspirando interiormente por haberse visto librado de su fastidioso abuelo, que lo único que había hecho esos días era agobiarlo con extraños asuntos sobre Biovolt y sus responsabilidades cuando hubiese llegado el momento te tomar el mando de la empresa. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar con el oriental y recompensarle su falta de atención. La relación apenas comenzaba y reconocía que el era quien principalmente había estado fallando, por eso había tomado la resolución de hacer las cosas bien... lo menos que deseaba era que Rei se arrepintiera de estar a su lado. El chino le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, y con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado como un idiota, ahora, que aquel que creía su sueño mas utópico e imposible se había hecho realidad, se maldecía a si mismo por no haber dejado que el chino viese lo importante que era para el.

Abrió la puerta, y apenas lo hizo grito aquel nombre que le parecía dulce en la boca.

"¡Rei!" -y espero un poco, sin obtener respuesta- "¡Rei!" -volvió a llamarle, dejando su juego de llaves en una esquina que ponía el nombre de "_Kai_"- "¿Rei?" -le llamo esta vez imaginando que no se encontraba-.

Se encamino había la habitación que el chino tenia, lo busco después en la del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, salio al patio, reviso bien el segundo piso, entro a los baños, dio un vistazo en la cocina y bufo mientras entraba a su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta.

"Podrías haberme dejado una nota diciendo a donde ibas" -le riño a un Rei imaginario-.

Molesto, se dejo caer sobre su cama cerrando los ojos, al menos podría tomar una siesta en espera de que el otro regresara. Esos días habían sido agobiantes, y la idea de dormir pese a estar molesto por no encontrar a su novio, no le parecía tan mala después de todo.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ **

Para su fortuna, la tienda de video juegos seguía en el mismo lugar que el año pasado. Y le había tomado llegar hasta ahí tan solo media hora. Había estantes llenos de video juegos en cada esquina que se miraba, y varias personas comprando. Las secciones eran varias y le había tomado su tiempo encontrar la de deportes. Agradeció internamente que la gente de esa zona de Japón estuviese habituada a la presencia de los legendarios Bladebreakers y que al reconocerlo no hicieran mas que saludarlo con entusiasmo, de ser otra parte se hubiesen tirado encima de el pidiendo autógrafos y fotografías. Escogió un par de juegos y después se dio a la tarea de buscar aquel que tanto le había comentado Max, no tardo en dar con el, pues estaba bajo un estante que lucia el nombre del juego "Leyendas del Blade" de acuerdo, quizás era un poco exagerado pero aun así sonrió, sintiéndose halagado cuando al tomar la caja del juego en cuestión, y darle la vuelta había visto el nombre de su equipo y el suyo como uno de los integrantes.

Rei podría apostar su largo y brillante cabello a que Dickenson había ganado un buen dinero con eso, pero claro, los verdaderos jugadores que eran ellos, no habían recibido ni un centavo ¡Ni siquiera les habían consultado! No es que a el le importara el mentado dinero, pero le parecía que el director de la BBA se hacía rico a costa suya y los de su equipo. Sin tomarle más importancia se dirigió a pagar los tres discos de juego que pensaba llevarse. Si no podía jugar Beyblade para practicar, el menos podría intentarlo por medio de una consola, si sus amigos estaban muy ocupados para entrenar con el, quizás podría darles una paliza de manera virtual... todo era mejor a seguir sentado en el suelo de aquella sala sin nada que hacer mas que aburrirse como nunca.

Cuando llego con el encargado el cual se trataba de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, este le reconoció y le saludo efusivamente, mientras que le decía que era un admirador del equipo. Rei agradeció solo tener que dar un autógrafo y que las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

"¿Podrías esperar un momento?" -le dijo el chico castaño luego de que intercambiaron un par mas de palabras amistosas- "Necesitamos revisar los video juegos para ver si están en buenas condiciones, últimamente esta compañía ha tenido problemas con el funcionamiento de los juegos, por eso ahora los revisamos antes de venderlos" -le explico, mientras que traía en manos las tres cajas-.

"Esta bien" -asintió, deseando no tener que esperar mucho-.

"En seguida te los traigo".

El chico de ojos azules se retiro al interior de una habitación cerrada que había tras el mostrador. En ella había varios aparatos electrónicos, pilas de cajas y muchos cables. Una jovencita estaba sentada frente a una consola y un televisor relativamente pequeño, tenía el mismo color de ojos que el encargado y cabello castaño también.

"Ami, deja todo lo que estas haciendo y revisa estos juegos" -le dijo el chico-.

"¿Pero que no me dijiste que me apresurara con estas cosas? Dijiste que afuera estaban esperando" -se quejo ella, mirándolo de mal modo-.

"Lo se, pero la persona que va a comprar estos juegos es importante, los demás pueden esperar" -dijo el, al tiempo que colocaba las tres cajas sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban varias mas-.

"Pero Omi, tu dijiste..."

"Vamos hermana, apresúrate con esto" -y sin mas salio de nuevo por la puerta-.

Ami lanzo una maldición mientras zapateaba el suelo, poniéndose de pie. Omi era su hermano mayor, y le había conseguido trabajo en aquella tienda de video juegos. Era su primer día y no le estaba yendo muy bien, tenía que revisar que todos los juegos se viesen correctamente y había habido ocasiones en las que los juegos se le amontonaban, justo como en ese momento. Saco el disco que comprobó estaba bien, y lo dejo en el estante donde estaban todas las cajas junto con los discos respectivos a un lado. Tomo las tres cajas y les quito el sello abriendo una por una y metiendo los juegos... torció la boca cuando comprobó que los primeros dos juegos eran de Beyblade ¡A ella no le gustaba! Su hermano siempre estaba alegando de lo genial que era ese deporte que ya la tenia harta, en cambio había estado mucho mas entretenida y mas a gusto revisando los otros video juegos que le había traído su hermano antes. Cuando termino con el tercero lo dejo donde estaban el resto de los discos. Comenzó a meter cada uno en su caja respectiva.

"¡Ami!" -su hermano se asomo de nuevo- "¡Date prisa!".

"Si ya voy, ya termine" -se quejo viéndolo molesta- "Eres un pésimo jefe... le diré a mamá" -dijo, mientras tomaba el disco que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la ultima caja- "Toma, ya están" -le extendió las tres cajas-.

Su hermano se apresuro a tomar las cajas y a salir nuevamente, mientras que Ami se quedaba de nuevo sola y se adelantaba a poner el resto de los juegos restantes en sus cajas, antes de que Omi viniese a reñirle de nuevo por ser tan lenta y hacer desesperar a los clientes. Metió cuatro juegos dentro de sus cajas, y cuando llego para guardar el cuarto, se extraño.

"Que raro... podría jurar que estaba dejando todos los discos del lado derecho" -pero después se encogió de hombros y tomo el disco, colocándolo dentro de la caja-.

Afuera, Rei recibía aquellas tres cajas por parte de un maravillado Omi que le hacia un descuento... al chino no le gustaba que le tratasen diferente solo por el hecho de ser quien era, pero se había acostumbrado. Takao era quien amaba que le diesen ese tipo de atención y presumir por cualquier parte.

"Esperamos que regreses pronto" -se despidió el castaño-.

"Claro, gracias" -asintió el ojidorado, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida-.

Pronto el encargado recordó a la persona que había llegado antes que el reconocido jugador de Beyblade, y se iba a apresurar de nuevo hacía la habitación del fondo, cuando su hermana salio malhumorada entregándole los cuatro discos de video juegos. Omi los tomo y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del mostrador que donde una chica le pago por ellos y después regreso a una sección de la tienda, buscando a la amiga con la que había venido. Cuando la encontró estaba mirando un par de juegos, se acerco a ella y le extendió la bolsa.

"Toma Ei-chan, tus juegos" -dijo la recién llegada-.

"Gracias" -tomo la bolsa y rebusco entre las cajas sacando una en especial- "Espera a que veas este juego ¡Te va a encantar!" -sonrió ampliamente, mientras recordaba lo divertido que era jugar con ese género de video juegos-.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ **

Ya casi atardecía mientras regresaba a "casa". Bah, ya estaba reconsiderando la idea de volver a su verdadera casa. Cuando llego frente a la puerta la abrió con cuidado pues recordaba que rechinaba, y ese rechinido le calaba hasta los dientes de forma muy molesta. Dejo por costumbre, su juego de llaves en una esquina donde decía "_Rei_" y no se percato siquiera que del otro lado, en la otra esquina, el lugar estaba ocupado por unas llaves colocadas en un llavero donde una placa plateada tenia gradaba en relieve la letra "H".

Mas animado que cuando había salido, dejo la bolsa a un lado. Saco un juego, el primero que encontró su mano y abrió la caja, colocándolo dentro de la consola que encendió después, activo el televisor tomando el mando de la consola entre sus manos y se acomodo a una distancia prudente del televisor. Se sentó sobre el suelo alfombrado disponiéndose a jugar para matar ese aburrimiento. Las cosas resultaron entretenidas, y mas en lo que se acostumbraba a jugar en las modalidades que aparecían y descubría nuevas formas, lo usual con un video juego nuevo. Y durante dos largas horas estuvo muy animado.

Estaba muy cómodo dormido, perdido en la inconciencia cuando un aparente grito proveniente de la sala lo saco de los brazos de Morfeo de la peor forma. Kai se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama, mientras que se pasaba una mano por sus azulados cabellos en un intento de quitar la pereza que aun tenia. Su mente poco a poco le regreso todo su raciocinio y se encamino hacia la puerta, acomodándose la bufanda que cubría su cuello y que hasta había olvidado quitarse cuando se había acostado. Se aproximo hacia la puerta y la abrió con sutileza, notando al instante que el televisor estaba encendido, y percatándose de la figura del oriental sobre el suelo, supuso al instante que tenía tiempo de haber llegado, y conociendo lo distraído que era ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta sin ninguna otra intención que observar al pelinegro y el desplante de enojo infantil que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

"¡Demonios!" -grito, botando lejos en mando de control- "¡Estaba tan cerca! Un maldito golpe mas y le hubiese ganado..." -hizo un puchero, de aquellos que tanta ternura causaban en el bicolor- "En fin... solo me queda la resignación".

Se puso de pie, sacando el disco de la consola, y tomando otra una caja de juego. Abrió el estuche y saco el disco colocándolo dentro del lector y cerrándolo después, no había nada que hacer y estaba seguro de que podría pasar otras dos horas jugando antes de decidir ir a prepararse algo de comer para después marchar a dormir a carencia de realizar algo mejor. Kai se debatía entre si dejarle ver que estaba ahí o no, y cuando lo hiciera le recriminaría, últimamente los sentidos del chico chino parecían haber bajado si no había notado aun su presencia silenciosa. El juego comenzó y a medida que Rei presiono botones se dio cuenta al instante de que aquel juego no era lo que tenia que ver con el que había comprado, para empezar porque el titulo no era el mismo que traía la caja.

"¿Suki na Monowa Suki Dakara?" -repitió el titulo del juego, que obviamente era en japonés- "¿Me gusta lo que me gusta?... no, pues si... brillante titulo" -resoplo, mientras bajaba la caja del video juego que ponía otro titulo- "Se equivocaron al darme el juego... lo que faltaba".

Pero ya que estaba ahí, nada podría costarle jugar para ver de que se trataba aquello ¿Qué podría perder? (uy Rei, tu no sabes XD). Después de presionar un par de botones más los gráficos animados comenzaron. Al presionar para comenzar apareció primero un cuadro que le pedía su nombre, de acuerdo, un RPG. Como no se le había ocurrido nada más ingenioso, escribió su apellido. Kon.

Bien, pasando a la segunda parte, por lo que Rei pudo entender ahora pedía el nombre de un compañero, aparentemente de escuela ya que el juego tenia toda la apariencia de todo se desarrollaba en una institución de ese tipo. De nuevo el ingenio del chino lo ataco, no pudo poner mas que el apellido de aquel ojicarmín de cabellos azules que lo tenia molesto y abandonado. Hiwatari.

El juego, como había supuesto tenia que ver con la escuela, y poco a poco cada uno de los personajes se mostraron, en aquel típico cuadro donde aparecía un personaje presentándose y diciendo un montón de cosas, mientras se trataba de narrar una historia, que según Rei juzgo muy predecible, o al menos en primera instancia eso le había parecido. Cuando aquel personaje que había bautizado _orgullosamente_ como "Hiwatari" hizo su aparición, con una risita tuvo que reconocer que el dibujo resultaba simpático y hasta en cierta parte atractivo, pero no se comparaba con nada al verdadero Hiwatari por el que le había puesto su apellido. Y lo que siguió a continuación desconcertó al chino, una pregunta que hablaba sobre que era lo que se suponía debía de hacer ahora. Ponía tres opciones de lo que podía hacer ahora, enumeradas con letras. "a) ofrecerte para ayudar con los libros", "b) ignorarlo completamente", "c) darte media vuelta e irte". A Rei le pareció aquello de lo más... extraño, pero con la misma diversión de antes escogió una opción sin pensar demasiado en realidad sobre el juego.

Kai aun sin hacer sonido alguno se deleitaba mirando las reacciones del chino a medida que el juego avanzaba, no había despegado su vista desde que se había parado en aquel marco sin hacer sonido velatorio alguno, maravillado por las expresiones que repentinamente surcaban el rostro del pelinegro. Se percato al igual que Rei, que aquel juego había sido traído por equivocación, pero se entretuvo bastante cuando el chino decidió jugarlo tan solo por su curiosidad, Kai siempre había pensando que la curiosidad mataba, y si las cosas seguían de aquel modo, seguramente Rei podría percatarse de que no era simplemente un vano dicho. Se divertía interiormente al escuchar ciertas expresiones del chino que sonaban como -"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"-, -"¿Acaso no hay mas opciones?"-, hasta que al fin dejo de escucharlo y comprendió que Rei por fin había entendido a donde iba encaminado todo aquello. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa regocijada con algo de perversidad, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar ese juego.

Ahora la concentración de sus ojos dorados e incautos estaba fija en la pantalla de aquel monitor. Había escuchado y mucho de los juegos de aquel género, que en Japón abundaban como el de cualquier otro y se conseguían con la misma normalidad en la que se compra una barra de chocolate. No iba a negar que aquello tuviera cierta pecaminosa diversión y dado a que estaba tan aburrido y abandonado por todos se le justificaba al menos aquella distracción que le había resultado tanto o más entretenida que jugar Beyblade virtualmente. Siguió jugando mientras que la historia que se iba formando le parecía entre risible y adorable, obviamente una parte de su personalidad decía la primera cosa, y la otra parte la segunda... y no sabia por que lado inclinarse realmente. Sin embargo toda muestra de diversión pareció irse del chino a media que el juego había llegado a un punto que el no se esperaba. Según lo que ponía la pantalla, había contestado tan maravillosamente bien y las opciones adecuadas en el momento adecuado, alegando que todas las negaciones habían sido dadas en la ocasión correcta, y que así automáticamente acababa de ganar.

Rei estaba por preguntarse a si mismo que cosa era lo que había ganado, cuando las palabras murieron en sus labios. Un video era ahora lo que aparecía, donde justamente el personaje que el había estado manejando, y el chico que había estado rondando eran los maravillosos actores de aquella animación, que debía admitir se habían esforzado en cuanto a la calidad.

"Eh..." -exclamo apenas, cubriéndose la boca con una mano-.

Si Rei no había pensando anteriormente en ninguna connotación que llevase al sexo en su vida carente de esos intereses en general, ahora solo tenia mente para ello justo en aquellos instantes, en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban e intentaban apartar la vista de aquellas imágenes, mas no lograba conseguirlo. Se sintió sofocado repentinamente, musitando para si mismo un par de incoherencias. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo logro moverse al fin, enderezándose y estirando la mano mientras lograba apagar la consola. ¿Y le vendían esos juegos a cualquiera? Por el amor al cielo.

"Suficiente para mi" -musito de manera agitada, mientras volvía a sentarse con sus dorados ojos aun con reteniendo cierta impresión-.

"Pero no para mi" -ante aquella voz Rei salto por mero instinto hacia un lado mientras volteaba con rapidez-.

"¿Kai?. ¿Hace cuanto que...?" -pero sus palabras fueron sofocadas, no termino siquiera de hablar-.

El bicolor prácticamente se había echado encima de el, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y una replica hubiese escapado de sus labios de no ser por habían sido ocupados por los de Kai. Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa... sabia que Kai le tenia cierto afecto, pero no era de las personas que se lanzaban a besar y menos con aquella desesperación tan aparente. Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en mas, pues sintió la lengua del ruso lamer sus labios de forma demandante, pidiendo obviamente acceso, y que Rei no pudo denegarle, abriendo la boca, sintiendo como el bicolor no perdía tiempo e iniciaba una voraz exploración, que termino cuando su lengua se encontró con la del chino, comenzando a acariciarse con vehemencia.

Cuando aquel beso termino, Kai se separo al menos lo suficiente como para dejar al otro respirar, los ojos dorados de Rei permanecían entrecerrados y sus mejillas se adornaban con un sonrojo mas intenso que el que tenía anteriormente.

"Kai..." -murmuro a penas- "¿Qué ha sido eso?".

Sin embargo el bicolor no respondió nada, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa que aparentemente no presagiaba nada bueno, se acomodo mejor sobre el cuerpo que tenia bajo el, alargando sus manos y tomando las muñecas de Rei, elevándolas un poco hacia los lados presionando con firmeza pero sin demasiada fuerza. Inclino su rostro sobre el, acariciando con su nariz la aterciopelada mejilla acanelada del otro, se deslizo y llego hasta su cuello, donde no demoro en comenzar a besar con deliberada lentitud. Subió lentamente hasta su oído, dejando un sendero húmedo de besos, degustando aquella piel que durante mucho tiempo había rogado por poder probar.

"Kai" -suspiro apenas-.

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella forma, el ruso no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Ya lo tenía. Avanzo sus labios hasta la clavícula del otro, y dejo un sendero de besos hacia abajo, donde después busco los labios del chino que abiertos, dejaban escapar un pequeño jadeo ante las acciones inesperadas de Kai. Volvió a besarlo esta vez de una forma mas lenta, acariciando con suavidad los labios del chino con los suyos, deslizando de vez en cuando su lengua por aquellos labios en una muda invitación. Rei cerro los ojos sintiendo que todo atisbo de razón comenzaba a írsele. Kai soltó su muñeca derecha, y con su mano libre llego hasta el cuello donde con fino tacto comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo, sin embargo cuando topo con el cuello de la camisa china, no hizo mas que ir hacia donde se encontraban los botones y comenzó a desabrocharlos de manera incitante, regalando el mayor numero de caricias que podía, y cuando al fin el ultimo estuvo abierto, lentamente deslizo su mano bajo la firme piel del abdomen. Su toque fue como hielo ardiendo, e hizo que de los labios de Rei saliese un apenas audible gemido ante la acción.

"E... e-espera" -articulo atropelladamente Rei, teniendo un vago momento de lucidez- "¿Estas...?" -sin embargo Kai quito la mano que tenia sobre su abdomen y la puso sobre su boca, a manera de silenciarlo. Las orbes doradas parecieron abrirse más con sorpresa-.

"No digas nada" -susurro Kai de manera siseante-.

'_Esa voz..._' -Rei se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada... ¡Esa voz! Por todos los dioses, Kai sonaba tan irresistible así-.

"Tu ya lo has dicho, has jugado suficiente... es mi turno" -siguió susurrando, de aquella manera tan seductora que hacia temblar la piel- "¿No lo crees justo, **Kon**?" -acentuó especialmente el apellido, deleitándose de la reacción del otro-.

Rei se sintió ahogar con su propia saliva... ahora ya podría darse un amplio margen de idea, sobre cuanto tiempo llevaba Kai de haber llegado.

"Así que..." -se deslizo hasta su oído, donde mordió ligeramente el lóbulo, ganándose una queja del chino mezclada con placer- "Déjame hacer a mi... me toca jugar, tu solo permanece así de quieto" -y no pudo evitar aquella seductora sonrisa burlona que apareció en sus labios-.

Ante las últimas palabras el cuerpo entero de Rei se estremeció, al instante cerro los ojos apretando con fuerza, como si no supiese que más hacer, como si repentinamente estuviese acorralado. Y es que lo estaba.

Kai regreso su mano hacia donde la tenia antes, deslizándola esta vez por la piel tibia y temblorosa hasta que dejo el perfecto torso al descubierto. No espero ni un momento más, y pronto se vio atacando esa piel con sus labios, deslizando su lengua de la manera mas incitante que se hubiese podido imaginar, lamiendo la perfecta dermis, degustando aquel ligero sabor salado que tenia. Sus mejillas aunque adornadas por aquellas marcas azules, habían logrado adquirir un tono rosado, distinguible por la palidez de su piel. ¡Era intoxicante!. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquello? Había perdido ya la cuenta, habían sido muchas las fantasías de tener a aquel atractivo chino bajo suyo, de poder tocar su piel, besar sus labios... y si hacia tan solo dos meses que había comenzado una relación con el, apenas si le tocaba era solamente por miedo de hacer mas, temía que si se atrevía a forzar algo entre ellos, pudiese perder lo que con tanto afán había soñado. Sin embargo lo que había pasado era mas que lo que podía soportar, las constantes insinuaciones de aquel "inocente" juego habían sido el aliciente inicial, y aquel video que aunque no se tratase mas de que simples dibujos, había sido demasiado como para que su cuerpo pudiese soportarlo.

Con cuidado bajo aquella mano con la que había desabrochado la camisa, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el nudo que formaba la cinta roja que mantenía Rei atada a su cintura, hábilmente lo soltó, haciendo a un lado al fin y por completo la prenda blanca. Sin sutileza y sin esperar siquiera, su mano de deslizo dentro del pantalón negro holgado que solo se ajustaba de manera decente a la cintura del chino, ya que el resto sin duda le quedaba grande. El gemido repentino que salio de los labios de Rei cuando su mano se perdió entre sus muslos, le hizo estremecer completamente y la creciente molestia entre sus propios pantalones se hizo aun más notoria.

"¡Kai!... para, para..." -replico, colocando la mano que tenia libre del agarre sobre el hombro del bicolor- "Espera..." -jadeo, sofocado-.

Y Kai obedeció al instante, soltando la mano derecha del oriental y retirando la otra, enderezándose y quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre el. Rei tan solo suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse un poco y esclarecerse. Interiormente el bicolor temió haber arruinado realmente las cosas por no haberse podido controlar, sin embargo no dejo ver su incertidumbre ni preocupación en ningún momento.

"No... ¿No estas yendo muy rápido?" -susurro Rei, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos... la pena le carcomida, y la inseguridad un poco mas-.

"Si no quieres... no te obligare... sabes que me importas Rei, y lo que tu digas será" -y al chino le pareció asombroso que la voz de Kai se escuchase tan nítida, tan libre de toda agitación cuando la suya reflejaba lo contrario-.

"No es eso..." -abrió al fin los ojos, pero desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado- "Me... me tomaste por sorpresa... pudiste preguntar al menos" -replico, un poco mas relajado aun-.

"Oh claro... ¿Te hubiese parecido algo así como: Rei, creo que me apetece tirarme sobre ti y desnudarte ¿Me dejarías?" -le pregunto con una extraña mezcla de sarcasmo y jocosidad-.

"¡Tampoco así!" -y para deleite del bicolor, el sonrojo abochornado en las mejillas del otro pareció intensificarse-.

"Calma" -con inusitada ternura acaricio la mejilla del otro con su dedo índice- "Siento no haber preguntado, mi voluntad no es tu deseo... lamento si te ha molestado, dejaremos las cosas como están... ¿Te parece bien?" -e internamente rogaba que el otro no se hubiese molestado realmente-.

Durante unos instantes Rei pareció pensarlo con detenimiento, y después regresando su vista dorada hacia aquellos ojos escarlatas, se hundió en su profundidad con un brillo que Kai no recordaba haber percibido en ellos alguna vez.

"No..." -mascullo- "Yo quiero... bueno... hacia tiempo que yo deseaba que... nosotros..." -quiso explicar, sin embargo las palabras se empeñaban en atorarse en su garganta- "Yo siempre..."

"Ssshh... no digas mas" -coloco nuevamente su mano sobre la boca del otro- "Entiendo".

Se inclino con lentitud sobre el, y capturo sus labios delicadamente mientras sentía como los brazos de Rei se cerraban alrededor de su cuello. Kai apoyo su peso delantero sobre sus codos, dejando sus manos sosteniéndolo a ambos costados de la cabeza del otro. Intento acomodarse mejor a como estaba sentado, y lo que no espero fue que su ya despierta dureza chocase contra la creciente erección del chino. Ante el contacto ambos separaron sus labios en un acto involuntario para dejar salir un gemido, sin dudarlo Kai repitió la acción de manera completamente intencionada, produciendo la misma placentera sensación y sacando nuevos gemidos de sus bocas, las manos de Rei se aferraron a la chaqueta que traía puesta. Decir que no había soñado con un momento como ese con Kai, seria una completa mentira.

Entre un mar de suspiros, caricias y besos, las ropas salieron sobrando y ayudándose mutuamente con desesperación contenida el ultimo obstáculo estuvo librado, cuando la mano de Kai desato con habilidad aquella banda roja que cubría la frente del chino, dejando que los mechones negros cayesen con mayor libertad, enmarcado aquel rostro de facciones felinas y por demás atractivas. Se observaron mutuamente, redescubriéndose en cada parte del cuerpo, venerando la perfección del otro. Sin poder contener más el deseo ya atrasado, Kai nuevamente busco los labios del otro con voracidad, estrechándolo entre sus brazos sintiendo por primera vez la sensación de sus pieles juntas que fue pura electricidad. Jadearon de manera entrecortada, Rei cerro los ojos intentando regresar un poco la parte racional a su mente, le parecía tan increíble lo que ahora estaba pasando, sin embargo seria una completa calumnia decir que no lo deseaba.

Con presteza y mientras con una mano se encargaba de acariciar aquel torso acanelado, la otra bajo sin preámbulo alguno y apreso suavemente su miembro endurecido, al instante Rei mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo en lo mas posible cualquier sonido, pero en cuanto aquella mano comenzó a subir y a bajar le fue imposible contener un gemido cargado de placer. La mirada rojiza de Kai estaba empañada de avidez, mientras que se dedicaba a observar con los labios entreabiertos, como el pelinegro bajo el se retorcía ante el toque experto de aquella masturbación, sintiendo como le era cada vez mas difícil contener su propio deseo, haciendo dolorosa la espera. Y en cuanto noto como su adorado ojidorado estaba por llegar a la culminación, se apresuro a presionar la base de la erección, deteniendo la necesitada liberación. El quejido que dejo escapar Rei fue de lo mas notorio, una queja ahogada que demandaba que la acción fuese retomada. El reclamo se vio callado, cuando Kai coloco dos de sus dedos en aquella boca jadeante, incitando al otro a tomarlos, en poco el chino ya se encontraba lamiendo ansiosamente aquel par de dedos a pesar de seguir con aquel deseo suyo frustrado. Kai sustituyo los dedos de su mano por su boca, adueñándose nuevamente de la de Rei reclamándola como algo suyo. El bicolor bajo su mano palpando la ardiente piel del otro, acariciando con demasiada sutileza la erección aun no liberada, apenas un toque. Descendió un poco mas tocando con parquedad hasta que encontró aquella parte buscada, y con lentitud impulso uno de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del oriental, que dejo salir un lamento e involuntariamente se quejo ante la repentina intrusión.

"Calma... calma..." -pidió atentamente Kai, mirando detenidamente las expresiones que se formaban en el rostro del otro- "Rei..." -lo llamó suavemente, mientras que el dedo que permanecía en aquel tibio interior comenzaba a moverse de manera dócil- "Sabes que esto dolerá... y mucho ¿Verdad?".

Rei se negó a abrir los ojos, mientras que analizaba las palabras dichas por el ruso. De nuevo se preguntaba como era posible que el otro pudiese hablar con semejante elocuencia en una situación como esa, sin embargo aquel no era momento para ponerse a examinar ese tipo de cosas. Si, sabia que iba a doler... si un solo dedo ya le molestaba, el imaginar tener a Kai dentro de si era aterrador... y tan excitantemente deseado al mismo tiempo.

"Si" -mascullo, tratando de relajarse- "Dolerá".

"Si crees que es lo mejor, podríamos dejar las cosas hasta aquí" -y de ser así, le seria bastante difícil deshacerse de aquel abrasador deseo que le carcomía las entrañas-.

"No, no... sigue Kai... haz lo que tengas que hacer" -y al fin se animo a levantar los parpados-.

Cuando las orbes doradas cruzaron miradas con las rubíes, Kai sintió perder el aliento. Aquel par de soles oscurecidos por la pasión era algo que tan solo en sueños había visto. Y Rei no se sintió muy diferente, ver nítidamente las emociones en los ojos escarlatas de Kai era algo que no tenía comparación. El bicolor supo entonces que no podría soportar mas, ninguno de los dos podría. Introdujo un segundo dedo, notando con satisfacción como aquel resquicio comenzaba a dilatarse, y se afano en mover ambos dedos de manera delicada, entrando y saliendo, presionando las paredes de ese interior con insistencia, preparándolo para recibirlo a el. Un gemido libre escapo entonces de los apetecibles labios hinchados de Rei, indicándole entonces dos cosas. La primera era que la intromisión había sido ya acoplada, y la segunda era que había encontrado aquel punto que haría enloquecer al chino completamente si seguía estimulándolo.

"Relájate" -le indico, sacando ambos dedos con delicadeza-.

"Kai... te amo tanto ¿Sabias?" -Rei respiraba de la misma agitada forma que el chico sobre el-.

"Lo se... Y eres correspondido" -se inclino hacia el, haciendo la distancia entre sus rostros algo mínimo-.

"También lo se" -e inclinándose hacia el frente rompió la distancia sellándola con un beso calmado-.

Kai supo que era el momento, momento por el cual había esperado con ansias desde hacia mucho tiempo, y Rei también lo supo, ya que deslizo sus brazos, apoyando sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del ojicarmín, correspondiendo el beso con ansia que el otro le daba. Kai deslizo sus manos por las firmes piernas del chino, bajando y después subiendo nuevamente, le tomo por los muslos y separándolos lo más posible se acomodo entre sus piernas. El chino tembló al sentir el miembro caliente tan cerca de su entrada, rozándola apenas al tiempo que la humedecía aun más con el liquido pre-seminal que goteaba de la punta. Y apretó los dientes con fiereza ahogando una queja cuando sintió la cabeza forzarse contra su pasaje, comenzando a entrar lentamente. Kai bufo a medida que empujaba lo más suave que su casi descontrolada excitación le permitía.

Sin poderlo soportar más, Rei soltó una queja mientras que sus manos apretaban los hombros del bicolor, sus dedos enterrándose en la albina piel como si buscasen traspasarla, dos lágrimas se escaparon seguidas de más, y un grito cortado salio de su garganta a medida que aquel dotado miembro se abría paso dentro de el, piel desgarrando piel.

"Tranquilo, amor... tranquilo" -susurro el en su oído- "Se que duele, pero pasara" -y gentilmente comenzó a besar con dulzura sus mejillas por donde las lagrimas resbalaban sin obstáculo alguno-.

Rei exhalo profundo, agradeciendo la terneza que ahora mostraba Kai. Terneza que era completamente extraña y casi ajena viniendo de la estoica persona que solía ser Kai Hiwatari, de temple helado e insensibilidad derrochada... pero ahora, parecía acoplarse perfectamente a el.

A medida que la penetración continuaba, el dolor parecía crecer y el chino cada vez se veía menos capaz de poderlo soportar, era algo demasiado nuevo y repentino, y su cuerpo lo estaba rechazando en primera instancia.

"Ka... Kai..." -gimoteo, odiándose por su falta de resistencia ante aquella dolencia-.

"Ya casi, Rei" -susurro, acariciando sus labios con los suyos- "Soporta un poco mas".

Y demostrando porque tenía aquel espíritu fiero y resistente, Rei se aferro más al cuerpo del otro, esta vez abrazándole con fuerza pero sin soltar ni una sola queja más, con la vista aun empañada por las lágrimas que ahora pugnaba por impedir su fuga. Kai resoplo cerrando los ojos cuando al fin su miembro quedo completamente acogido por el cálido interior. Rei agradeció que al fin hubiese terminado, sin embargo el punzante dolor no se había ido y se estaba atenazando, mas ni una sola replica se escabullo de sus labios entreabiertos. Y los minutos de acoplamiento que siguieron parecieron casi eternos. Kai mantenía su rostro oculto en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del chino, placiéndose de al fin estar haciendo suyo al más perfecto de los seres que había conocido.

"Rei..." -levanto un poco la cabeza y susurro en su oído- "Eres bastante estrecho ¿Lo sabias?" -dijo casi con descaro-.

"Es... creo, que es... porque... eres el..." -quiso explicar, el dolor comenzaba a menguar lentamente-.

"El primero" -sonrió completamente orgulloso y feliz por el hecho- "Y te aseguro que seré el ultimo" -y así seria, no dejaría escapar nunca a Rei... estarían siempre juntos- "¿Cómo te sientes?" -la pregunto parecía estúpida, porque obviamente el sabia que su chino no se sentía nada bien, pero aun así nunca estaba de mas cuestionar-.

"Mal" -soltó con sinceridad- "Te siento muy grande".

"¿Eso es un cumplido?" -rió quedamente-.

"No" -suspiro profundamente antes de responder- "Es una... queja".

"Te acostumbraras dentro de poco... tu cuerpo debe de acostumbrarse a mi" -beso suavemente el cuello, entreteniéndose con el área donde se encontraba el pulso- "Debe de hacerlo porque... planeo que hagamos esto muy a menudo" -y la meta de toda aquella conversación era hacer el chino pusiese su mente en otra parte que no fuese el dolor-.

Rei sonrió ligeramente, se esperaba que incluso con eso Kai se mostrase demandante y completamente apasionado, como solía hacerlo con el resto de las demás cosas que le importaban. El pensamiento de haberse entregado al ruso y que este a su forma lo estaba haciendo con el, era algo que no creía que pudiese suceder pronto, quizás hubiese podido ser que jamás sucediese... interiormente temía que Kai fuese a irse de su lado de un momento a otro como en un sueño, pero ahora todo era palpable y los miedos se dispersaron.

Suspiro de manera calmada cuando noto que el otro tenía razón, el dolor aunque lentamente, estaba cediendo. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando ligeramente el suelo y apoyándola completamente en el, descansando, recuperando el aliento y acostumbrándose. Después de unos instantes que se antojaron eternos, movió solo un poco sus caderas de manera tentativa, y comprobó que el dolor era soportable, una ligera punzada. Tenuemente acaricio su espalda con una mano y aquella fue sin duda la señal que Kai necesitaba para poder continuar, y en mejor momento no pudo hacerlo pues se le estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil el seguir conteniéndose.

Utilizando sin embargo el ultimo resquicio de control que le quedaba comenzó de manera delicada, con lentitud saco su miembro casi por completo y después volvió a introducirlo cuidado de no lastimar al otro. El suspiro de satisfacción que ambos dieron resonó casi al mismo tiempo. El movimiento comenzó de manera suave, delicada, un acto placenteramente tranquilo, sin embargo cuando el cuerpo de Rei se había acoplado y poco a poco el placer recorría cada fibra de su ser, el ritmo que Kai había impuesto se acelero. El chino aferro mas sus manos a medida que sentía las embestidas con mas fuerza, que Kai salía con rapidez para volver a entrar con mas ímpetu, resbalando por su carne y haciendo suyo aquel rincón de su cuerpo jamás tocado. Kai sofocaba en lo mas posible sus propios gemidos tan solo para escuchar con deleite los del chino cada vez que le penetraba, disfrutando del rostro transfigurado del otro por el placer, mientras que por dentro el se sentía morir. El interior de Rei le recibía acogedoramente, presionaba su miembro con calidez y firmeza, era una sensación enloquecedora. Buscaba hundirse más en el, tocar hasta donde le fuese posible y marcar como suyo aquel cuerpo y a la persona que era su dueña, poder hacerlo suyo siempre como ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse mas errantes, mientras que el bicolor se forzaba en el pasaje del chino, y Rei ahora se ahora asía los brazos al cuello del otro, sintiendo el erecto y caliente miembro punzando en su interior, llevándolo casi al cielo mientras entraba y salía. Gemidos, quejidos de placer y algunos sollozos se mezclaron en medio de la arrebatada entrega, Rei lo sintió primero, su miembro aprisionado entre los vientres de ambos, friccionado por el constante y feroz movimiento de sus caderas, de pies a cabeza se estremeció y sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo centrarse en su erección. Apretó los ojos sabiendo que no podía aplazar el hecho y se derramo sin poder evitarlo, llenando de húmedo calor los vientres de ambos. Su gemido de completo gozo estremeció aun más a Kai, quien aun embestía con ritmo desesperado. El bicolor jadeo al momento del orgasmo del otro, la cavidad del oriental se había vuelto aun mas estrecha, apretando como si Rei temiese que justo en aquel momento Kai decidiese dar por terminado todo sin completar el acto. Una fuerte embestida, otra mas, y con una ultima, un ronco gemido escapo de los labios del bicolor, señal inequívoca del paroxismo del placer; vaciando su simiente en el interior del oriental. Un suspiro de satisfacción salio de los labios Rei cuando sintió aquel caliente liquido colmarle.

Los instantes después al primer orgasmo completo y culminado de sus vidas, permanecieron quietos, Kai se deslizo fuera, aun ante la pequeña queja de perdida que había dado el ojidorado. Descansaron, laxos disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de la prácticamente imprevista entrega. Y los minutos parecieron largamente eternos, de una manera bastante positiva y bien recibida. El bicolor beso los cabellos negros del otro, atrayéndolo en un posesivo abrazo.

"Kai..." -mascullo Rei, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos- "Eso fue..."

"Lo se" -corto el, sonriendo con autenticidad- "Aunque... de haber sabido que estabas tan aburrido sin mi, que..."

"¡Kai!" -ahora el le había cortado, pronunciando su nombre con reproche- "Yo debería estar enojado por eso" -escondió su rostro en su pecho-.

"Ya arregle cosas con mi abuelo... no volveré a dejarte solo".

"Te extrañe..." -articulo sin saber que mas decir-.

Kai tan solo le tomo del mentón, levantando su rostro y depositando un suave beso en su frente mojada, decir cualquier declaración hubiese arruinado la magia del momento. Ambos sabían sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora habían quedado sellados y por el momento, ese momento, no necesitaban ser confirmados verbalmente. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Pese a todo, se amaban más de lo que nadie podría siquiera sospechar.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ ****КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ **

En un lugar alejado de ahí, en la casa de Ei Ka, el televisor de su habitación se encontraba encendido, mostrando el inicio de un video juego procesado desde su consola. Resaltaba a mera vista que el tema era el tan popular Beyblade.

"Tendrás que ir mañana a reclamar" -dijo su amiga- "Si quieres yo te acompaño... mira que te dieron un juego que no era".

"Lo se" -Ei torció la boca resignada, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor- "Juego Equivocado" -sentencio, suspirando- "Es una lastima, quería enseñarte el otro, era tan genial... en fin ¿Quieres que juguemos este?. ¿Qué podríamos perder?..."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe **¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaaaaa XD ¿De donde salio esto?. ¡Tsk! la idea fue de Kaei ¡Cúlpenla a ella! Le dije que me diera la trama de un lemon en menos de cinco minutos, y se le vino a ocurrir esto del video juego... ¡Hizo que me las viera negras! Pero también me ayudo mucho con ideas y orientación xD y por cierto... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NINIA! Ahí tienes tu súper regalazo (nota el sarcasmo)... ¿Te gusto? yo espero que si ñ.ñ lo hice lo mejor que mi pobre cerebro pudo idear ¡Que cumplas mushos años mas! Y tu sabes que para lo que quieras, aquí esta tu servidora y amiga. Bien, es todo... espero que a quienes hayan leído esto también les haya gustado, no pregunten por el lemon, hacia mucho que no escribía uno así que... esa es mi patética excusa del resultado, jajajajaja. Gracias por leer, nos veremos en otro de mis fanfics.

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Si supieras que siempre, sin que tu lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías..._" ------**»**


End file.
